The Mystery Zodiac
by Nymarea Sohma
Summary: About The Mystery Zodiac and what they have to go thru!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Can I take off this blindfold yet??"I asked as they sat me in a car.

"No! You know the rules of surprises. You can't take it off till we get to your surprise."Tohru answered my question.

"Fine, I'll wait"

Hey. I'm Nymarea Sohma the Snow Leopard of the mystery zodiac. I am 5.6" and I have dark purple hair down to my calves and I have eyes that are naturally the same color as my hair but when I go black they turn silvery grey. I'm rather normal sized and I have double DD cups (sadly) and I love Haru and Rayne. The mystery zodiac is much like the regular zodiac we can't be hugged by members of the opposite sex or get to stressed. The good thing is we can hug other zodiac members regular or mystery. Today is my 17th birthday it's also my first birthday without Rayne. Rayne was my best friend and my boyfriend/fiancé. When I was younger my parents were murdered and I was sent to live with my evil aunt and uncle at the age of 8. At the age of 12 I decided to runaway, to get as far away as I could. I lived on my own for a couple of months. That's when I meet Rayne. I was at the park and I fell off the swing and he ran over to help me up. After that we were always at the park together and his parents realized that I was always alone so being the nice people they were they invited me to live with them. So that started my relationship with Rayne. We lived together with his parent for three years then Akito finally found out were I was living so I had to explain to Rayne the zodiac and why I always refused to hug him. The day after we got word at school that Rayne's parents had died in a house fire. When the cops asked if we had somewhere else to go before I could open my mouth Rayne told them that we were going to live at his aunt's house and they let us go. When I turned to ask him what just happened he told me to relax and he would find a job and get us somewhere to live so I kept calm and we got an apartment and he got a job. Everything was happy. Akito again found where I was a year after I finally got happy. Then he ruined my life again. My first day as an intern for Hatori-san I received a call from the police letting me know that they needed to see me at my house at once. Hatori let me leave early that day and I knew that nothing good could come of this. As I pulled up to our house I realized it was burned practically to the ground. Almost to tears I asked what had happened and they told me that my house was burned down and they had found a male body on the floor of our room. I couldn't and wouldn't believe them. That's when they handed me the last few things from my wrecked house. The first thing they handed me was my Large teddy bear that Rayne had won my when we were 13 at the carnival. The second thing they handed me was the cross necklace I bought him for his 14th birthday, with the inscription, 'I love you Rayne! You are my sunshine!'. The final and most important thing is the card that read "I want you to know how much you mean to me." On the inside was a hand written note from Rayne that read:

Dear Nymarea,

You are my everything, my only thing that matters. You are beautiful, smart and funny. Your smile and walk are right on the money. You're a good person and I love you. From the first moment I saw you I knew, you were my soul mate. We've been through so much and I don't want to give up. I want you in my life forever.

Love always,

Rayne

Hidden inside the card was an engagement ring that was engraved 'The love between us will never ever end'. When I found the ring I was angry and excited all at the same time. Excited that Rayne wanted to propose to me and angry that someone had taken him from me. That's when black Nym shined through. She's just like black Haru; once she starts she can't be stopped. After that I went to live with my Gure-nii san (big brother Shigure) and the others including Tohru. So here we are now. Exactly one year after Rayne's death. Everyone was kind enough to take me to god knows where for my 17th birthday. Since I've been here everyone's been so kind and I haven't taken off the ring or necklace since.

"When can I open my eyes?" I asked as everyone stated we were getting closer.

"When we get there damn it now stop complaining" Kyo replied. "Stop asking already"

"Kyo, stop being such an ass just cause mizuna's here." Mizuna is my kick ass yankee best friend also the lion in the mystery zodiac. I've known her ever since I moved in with Rayne and his parents. She and Kyo have had this thing for each other forever but nothing serious yet.

"I'm not and that's not why"

"Sure stupid cat…just wait till we get out of the car!!I'm gonna—"

"You're gonna what?"Kyo interrupted.

"Will both of you shut up already!"Yuki shouted at Kyo and I. "By the way Nymarea you're both stupid cats."

"Quit calling me stupid!!" Kyo and I shouted at the same time.

"I swear if you two keep on arguing like that you'll end up together for ever," Haru butted in jokingly. "And Nymarea do you really want to start a fight with Kyo while your blindfolded??"

"Good point…Haru, why don't you fight him for me" I flirted.

"I'm not really in the fighting mood, but I will be when we get out of the car."

anything for you NymareaHaru thought to his self.

"Thanks Haru"

"Oh and Yuki, don't call Nymarea a stupid cat. She's nothing like Kyo." Haru said to Yuki.

"At least I'm not like Akito." Kyo shouted at the two.

"Oh my god!! Haru is so hot!!" I whispered to my older sister Nanami who was sitting next to me.

"I thought you liked him. I could tell by the way you look at him." Nami replied. See my sister has a way of telling what people are thinking just by the way they look at someone or something. Nanami isn't really my sister, she's Raynes. She's always been there for me no matter what, she's the one that brought me to Gure-nii san's house after the accident, saw Shigure and hasn't left since.

"yeah I really really do but—" I trailed off.

"But what??" Nami urged on.

"But he's going out with Rin"

"True but no one likes her. Even Akito likes you better and she's in the zodiac"

"Excuse me" Mizuna noisily butt in. "We are members of the zodiac. We just don't like going to that stupid banquet."

"I think he likes me a little too much" I laughed with Nami completely ignoring Zuna's comment. Nami and I giggled out loud.

"What's so funny??" Haru asked.

"Oh nothing" Nami answered. "So Haru, how's Rin??"

"Good I guess"

"You guess??"

"She's sick again so I don't really get to see her a lot."

"Well maybe when we get back Nym can go with you to visit her?"

"I don't think--" I started.

"That would be great!!" Haru exclaimed before I could finish.

"Perfect" Nanami stated with a planning something tone in her voice.

"We're here" Shouted with excitement as the car rolled to a stop.

"So can I take off this damn blind fold??" I asked as I was guided out of the car.

"Sure" Tohru replied.

"Here, I'll get that for you" Haru said as I felt him start to untie the blind fold.

"Thank you Haru"

"There it's off"

"Thanks so much" I said as I blinked open my eyes.

"Aw you guys are so cute together." Nami shouted as Haru and I started blushing half way through her statement.

"Nami leave those children alone." Shigure shouted from the door of the Sohma summer home.

"Oh my gosh!! Thank you guys so much for bringing me here, but I didn't bring my bathing suit."

"It's okay, Haru picked one out for you" Shigure stated.

"Aw really." I replied with excitement turning to Haru.

"Well not just me Nami helped. It's in Nami's suitcase."

"I'll get it for you" Nanami said as she walked over to the trunk of the car.

"Oh it's wonderful," Gure-nii san exclaimed as Nanami walked back over to us. "Nice choice of style and color."

The suit was a bandeau halter top with a sliver ring in the middle of the breast area (to reveal cleavage) and a low low cut bottoms with belt loops, black, white, and silver colors of course.

"You really are a pervert" I said to Shigure slowly understanding what he meant. "Thank you so much Haru. I really appreciate it." Turning back to him I gave him a hug without even thinking about what I was doing.

"Aw" a voice I haven't heard in a long time said from behind me.

As I whipped around I saw Akito standing there. He gave me the "I wish you were all mine" look that he always does when he sees me.

"Aw what" Haru asked angrily as if he noticed Aktio's look.

"Nothing just awing the fact that you two make such a cute cough cough ugly cough cough couple."

"We're not a couple!!" Haru and I shouted at the same time.

"Tsk Tsk, what a shame. May be you two will…never mind I must go." Akito said with a glare at Haru.

"Good" Haru said under his breath as Akito and Kureno turned and walked away.

"Bye Akito" I shouted flirtatiously so they couldn't hear Haru's remark.

"See you later Nymarea" he replied sweetly.

you bastard I thought as he walked away.

"Are you going two love birds coming in or are you gonna stand outside the whole vacation??" Mizuna yelled from the door.

"We're coming" Haru yelled up to her.

"You're so mean" I whispered to her as I walked into the house.

"I know" She replied with a smile.

"Okay Kyo ready to get your ass kicked??"

"Nym you're not going to do anything" Mizuna said as she walked in the living room.

"But he, and I, you're evil" I restated. "Why do you always stick up for him anyway??"

"I don't" She answered.

"You do tend to stick up for that stupid cat a lot." Yuki butted in as he walked down the stair and into the living room.

"Not really, but okay, I guess" Mizuna said as she turned to walk up the stairs.

3nd Chpt3r 1... PLZ R3VI3W XP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"What time is it?" Nanami shouted down the stairs the next day.

"One thirty" I shouted back up.

"Would you hurry up already?" Kyo yelled after me. "The movie starts in fifteen minutes."

"Kyo you can count!!It's a miracle." Mizuna flirted from the other room.

"Mizuna why don't you get off your ass and go get her??" I suggested.

"Why don't you get her, you are her sister."Haru flirted walking over to us. "Mizuna is of course a distant friend." he added dramatically.

"I'll go get here" Shigure finally got into the conversation.

"NO!!" we all shouted at the same time.

"If you go get here we will never make it to the movies and you'll never come back down" I added thinking they would stay in bed all day.

"It's okay I'm ready let's go" Nanami interrupted before Shigure could pull a come back to my comment.

"Okay everyone get in the car" Shigure said practically skipping to the door.

"Wait Shigure mii-chan told me to remind you to leave your copy outside for her…what ever that means??" I said before he shut the door.

"It's there let's go"

After the movie ;-)

"That was so much fun" Tohru said as she entered the house.

"Nymarea, do you want to go for a walk??" Haru whispered to me.

"Sure why not" I answered.

"We'll be back" Haru yelled to the rest of the house.

"So did you like the movie??" Haru started the conversation.

"Yeah but it was kind of scary. Did you??"

"Yeah. Nymarea there's something—" He broke off.

"What is it Haru??"

"I can't say yet but soon I will"

"Okay soon is better than never, right?"

"Well do you want to go to the beach??" Haru asked turning back towards the house.

"Sure Haru"

"So tell me about the 'mystery zodiac'?"

"Oh sure." I was excited that he wanted to know more about me. "Okay the 'mystery zodiac' is much like the regular zodiac. We transform and everything else. We can hug the regular zodiac. We have an Akito but instead of a god she's 'Mother Nature'. She can transform into what ever she wants and when she wants she's also my sister." I looked over at Haru. His face was shocked."What??" I asked innocently.

"So our Akito is your Nanami??"

"Yeah, but she's nothing like Akito most of the time" Haru laughed at my comment.

"It's okay Nymarea, when she gets like him just remember that I'm here for you."

"Thanks Haru and you can call me Nym."

"Okay"

After that we went into the house, changed, then walked onto the beach.

"You guys are back already??" Zuna asked as we walked out onto the beach.

"Yup, it was a nice walk, relaxing." I replied.

"So you getting in the water??"

"When don't I."I said as I started to jump into the water.

"So what did you two talk about??"

"Yes enlighten us." Nanami chimed in as we got in a circle and started to float.

"Nothing really. He told me that he wanted to tell me something but couldn't yet."

"That's it no I love you or even I like you??"

"No Nami not yet anyway."

"What a drag" Tohru stated."Well are you still gonna go with him to see Rin when we get back??"

"Of course, I haven't seen her in a while anyway. Plus I can't blame her for going out with Haru."

"Yeh that's true."

"Are the guys coming in the water" Mizuna asked puzzled that they were still sitting on the beach.

"I'm not sure. Do you want me to ask?"

"Sure what ever."

"Hey Kyo" I yelled out to him.

"What do ya want??" He asked looking out to me.

"Mizuna wants to know if you're coming in the water."

"No I don't!!" Mizuna followed pushing me under water.

"Actually I think I will" Kyo replied smiling at Mizuna's reaction to my question.

"Are you serious!! We don't have to drag Kyo into the water." Yuki said sarcastically. "It's a miracle"

Everyone laughed, even Kyo. He's changed a lot over the past year.

"Shigure you should come in too" I shouted out to him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said jumping in the water.

"Yuki, Haru you two are the only ones left. Don't make us come out and get you!!"

"Watch this" Tohru whispered to me. "Yuki could you please get in the water??" she begged innocently.

"Yes Miss Honda."

"Yuki call me Tohru"

"Haru" I yelled as I got out of the water. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

"It's nothing"

"Are you sure??"

"Look at everyone. Kyo has Mizuna, Yuki has Tohru, Shigure has Nanami, and who do I have??…no one."

"Well you have Rin, Compared to my no one that seems pretty good."

"But that's just it I don't want Rin." Haru paused. "I want you Nymarea"

"Um…What about Rin??"

"She's a bitch. Plus I was going to leave her anyway. She also told Hatori that she was going with Akito and that I was worthless."

"When did all of this happen??"

"When I went to see her before we left. I over heard her talking to Hatori-san."

"Haru, it's okay, you do have someone you have me."

"Thanks Nym"

"So does this mean we're officially together??"

"I guess so" Haru said leaning over and kissing me. Everyone stopped and stared at us for what seemed to be like and hour…but I loved it.

"I love you Nymarea Sohma" Haru whispered in my ear before he pulled away.

"If you love me you'll get in the water." I said flirtatiously.

"Of course."

Akito left and Haru and I spent the rest of the time at the summer home getting to know each other. Other then that Kyo finally asked Mizuna out and Yuki asked out Tohru so everyone was happy and we all went back to school.


End file.
